


Not a Big Fan of the Dark

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Trudy had warned her what taking Mary along on an investigation was like... Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 11, "Eleven Dark Tunnels".
Kudos: 3
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Not a Big Fan of the Dark

"...I suppose it only made sense, when you thought about it that—"

"Mary, could you just..." Frankie grasped for a sensitive way to say what she wanted to say.

"Stop talking?" Mary asked and Frankie nodded gratefully.

Trudy had mentioned that taking Mary along on any kind of investigation made what was usually a fairly well-oiled machine into something akin to a comedy of errors. Flo had mentioned that getting the young woman to just stop talking was a Herculean task unto itself. Frankie had thought they might be exaggerating, just a little bit, especially since Mary was so often useful during their other investigations.

Turned out, she probably should have listened to what they had to say.

"I talk when I get nervous." That silence didn't last for long.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Frankie said, moving her torch from side to side.

"You're right. There's no reason to be nervous about two gals, alone, in a dark tunnel. Lost. Possibly with a murderer nearby," Mary said, stepping closer to Frankie as she spoke.

"We're not alone. We have each other, and possibly a murderer, for company," Frankie replied dryly. The tight grip on the fabric of her shirt told her that perhaps she shouldn't tease Mary in this sort of environment.

"Look, if you talk, the murderer is much more likely to find us," Frankie pointed out and the chilled silence that followed told her that she had found the magic sentence to bring about peace and quiet.

They made their way down the tunnel, Frankie could practically sense Mary mirroring her every step so she stayed as close as possible. The tunnel widened and opened up ahead of them. Frankie grimaced, wide open spaces and pitch darkness was not a desirable combination. Just as she turned her head to tell Mary to step closer to her, there was a loud thud.

"Mary?"

"Just a bit of a stumble," Mary reassured her and there was more scuffling as Mary got back to her feet. "Oh dear."

"You'll be fine," Frankie said, "now come over here."

"I don't think we need to worry about the murderer anymore..." Mary said and Frankie spun around and cast her torch in Mary's direction. Mary pointed downwards and when Frankie turned her torchlight to the floor, she saw the face of their wanted murderer staring back at her through unseeing eyes.

"Well," Frankie said, taking a step closer and trying to find any kind of cause of death. "We needn't worry about _this_ murderer anymore."

"What do you...oh. Oh dear."

Well, Frankie had the quiet that she wanted back.


End file.
